Revelation
by Y-C-H-3000
Summary: What if Sybil had made her decision during the war rather than after they had a chance to be a couple before eloping . AU Sybil/Branson Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Downtown Abby fic and first multi chapter so please be nice,**** anyone who reviews gets E- Cookies **

She sat in the drawing room. It had been a month since her argument with Tom and the scene kept repeating in her head and she started to wonder if he was right. Her grandmother interrupted her train of thought

"of course as soon as the war is over we shall prepare the girls for the season" Sybil's mind went into panic the thought of being a part of 'the season' again : the meaningless conversation with men who wanted to treat her like a breading mare, the overpriced dresses , having to hide her political views, having to hide who she was, never being able to work again, being away from Tom. She halted herself at the last item. She was fond of Tom, she told herself nothing more. Deep down she knew she was kidding herself. Her heart fluttered whenever he was near her, she cherished every moment she could spend with him, and loved the way he respected her, treated her like an adult.

She knew she must have seemed absent from the conversation but that didn't matter, they would put it down to her being tired from having worked during the day. When she got up to her room she found herself looking through her old diaries. She was shocked at how many times she had waxed lyrical on the sparkle in Tom's eyes, or the soft tones of his accent without really noticing. Not only that but how much she had worried about him whenever he seemed even slightly upset or ill. She was faced with how much she enjoyed his company and how upset she was whenever they argued. She wanted to be with him all the time.

"By god I love him" she breathed to herself in shock. She loved him. How had she not notice? She loved him with all her heart.

She slept surprisingly well after this revelation. The self-doubt and questioning were over. The fear had stayed but that was nothing. She loved him. The rest was all detail. Now she could finally fall asleep knowing that she was thinking about the man she loved, not the man she was fond of, not a friend , not a passing fancy, the man she loved.

/||\\||/||\\||/||\\||/||\\||/||\\||/||\\||/||\\||/||\\||/||\\||/||\\||/||\

The next day was her day off. Perfect. She spent the morning in her room, avoiding her family and trying to decide how she was going to approach Branson.

After lunch she went to the garage. Branson was working under the car. He heard her entry and climbed out from under the car. He was shirtless. His pale skin was covered with streaks of motor oil and his shoulders where dappled with freckles. He had well defined muscles and whilst pretending to be embarrassed found a position which he felt showed them off.

"Milady" he said respectfully "please excuse me while I go to put a shirt on" their was a defeatist tone in his voice, as if he had given up. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest. "Don't" she instructed firmly.

Then she walked over and pressed her lips firmly against his. She felt him smile as he kissed her back and pulled her closer. He placed His right hand on her waist and interlaced the fingers on his left hand with hers. Just as their tongues touched they had to stop for air.

"I love you"she said quietly into his ear, a tear moving down her cheek. She kissed him briefly before continuing "and I'm sorry"

"I love you too" He replied "and you've got nothing to be sorry for, because you are the most wonderful lass in the whole world and I would have waited an eternity for you"

"But we could have been holding each other like this all this time" she replied softly "and we didn't because of me"

"Stop worrying my love we've got each other now and that's what matters" He told her softly.

"Thank you" She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder "as soon as the war is over we'll run away together, until then I'll be your sweetheart-secretly of course"

"I don't think I've ever been so happy" He said, laughing slightly and kissing her again

"Me neither" She replied, she smiled at him and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2: Fish 'n' Kisses

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've become a bit pedantic after realizing that people are actually reading this.**

**Thanks to:**

The Yankee Countess

gothamgirl28

**For reviewing it was a huge motivator. **

**Reviews may or may not lead to being kissed by an Irish Chauffer**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Downton Abby 305 would have ended very differently**

A week had past and Tom was about to take Sybil into Ripon. They had seen each other less than usual that week, now actually had something to "get caught" doing they had agreed to be more carful. Despite this both of them had struggled to remove the ridiculous grins from their faces.

She walked to the garage in the afternoon, she was wearing her nurses uniform no one would think anything of a nurse out with a chuffer; lots of women had become nurses.

"Anything I can help you with, milady" he said with a cheeky grin, his heart was racing.

"I believe you are fully aware of my appoint, Branson" she replied with mock formality, before walking over to him and pulling him towards her by his collar and kissing him passionately but softly, more with tongue and breath than lips.

"We cant do this hear my love" He whispered against her lips. Despite this he didn't stop kissing her.

"I believe we can" she rebuked after a few kisses,

"What if we get caught" he argued softly, still touching his lips to hers.

"What if we don't" she said firmly, pushing him against the car pressing her lips against his and letting her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for at least five minutes, soft moans appeared at regular intervals. Occasionally they would stop to gasp and Tom would whisper something in Gallic into her ear. He spun her around so that she was against the car, she head the handle on the car door turn and she fell into the back seat

. " I do believe you need to be in Ripon, milady" He laughed

"Your insufferable" she called as he walked over to the driving seat.

/-|\\-|/-|\\-|/-|\\/-|\\-|/-|\\-|/-|\\/-|\\-|/-|\\-|/-|\\/-|\\-|/-|\\-|/

As soon as they where off Downtons grounds she asked Tom to stop so she could get into the front seat. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in the smell of soap, newspaper ink and motor oil and occasionally placing kisses on his cheek making him grin.

After ten minutes they began talking about the things they'd always talked about Socialism, Suffrage and books they'd read. But the physical contact between them added something unexplainably wonderful to the atmosphere.

When they arrived in Ripon he let her out of the cat by grabbing her about the waist, picking her up and spinning her around before placing her softly on the ground and kissing her softly.

"Fish 'n' Chips, Milady?" He joked, adding a bow for effect. She chuckled and replied

" I don't think I've ever had fish and chips before"

"you don't know what you're missing". He held her hand as they walked over to the chippy.

"Won't they miss you at posh dinner" he asked before placing half a chip in her mouth and eating the other.

"No, the convalescent home keeps everyone busy, even Granny; you have the most beautiful accent, say more words" He chuckled and gave her a soft, chaste kiss on the lips before proceeding to tell her how much he loved her.

They ate walking though Ripon Park, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. Talk ranged from serious politics to light hearted joking to sweet nothings.

"It's starting to get dark" she said hours later, neither of them had noticed the time passing. "Shit!" he exclaimed, before going back on himself and apologising. "I've assisted surgeons whilst they cut men's legs off, you think I've never heard that word before" she replied, giggling softly .He smiled "I think I best take you home my darling lass" He said sadly looking at the impending sunset. She pouted and they began on the longest conceivable rout back to the car. "Soon" she mused "this blasted war will be over, you can whisk me away to Ireland to be married and we will never have to be apart." He grinned at the thought

\\/|\\/|\\/|\\|/|\\/|\\/|\\/|\\/|\\/|\\/|\\/|\\/|\\/|\\/|\\/|

The sweethearts lay in their all too separate beds both going over that wonderful afternoon. Sybil turned and sighed. Had her bed always been this cold and big and empty? She imagined him lying next to her, holding her. How had she not noticed this? She loved everything about him, his accent, his smile, his ideas, his touch, his kiss, his wild politics, the way he spoke to her and that was just the tip of the iceberg, their where thousands of tiny traits and mannerisms that made her want him more than anything. He had called her his "darling lass". No one had ever called her "lass" before. She liked it. She fell asleep happy.

Tom was a little tenser. Despite her seeming more than happy, he was petrified that she hadn't enjoyed it. Now that she was his, he was petrified that he would loose her.


	3. Chapter 3- The effects of snow and fire

**The rating goes up here- caution- I have never actualy done any of this stuff- thank you for reviews i'll-cover-you-x and **

Tom was under the car. Working as usual ... but his tools seemed to be floating freely around him rather than in a box. He just picked them out of the air as he needed them. It was a sunny day. Sybil walked in and he smiled.

"I wish I knew how an engine worked." She commented curiously. She was dressed strangely. Not as a nurse or as an aristocrat but as if she could have been one of the girls from the town he grew up in.

"I can show you if you like" he replied. She climbed under the car with him. The lesson lasted about 5 minutes before they began kissing. Her hands where in his hair and before long he had one hand on her breast and another trailing up her skirt. He rolled on top of her. Taking his weight on his elbows. Kissing her ardently. His tongue exploring her mouth. Extracting soft moans form her as he removed her dress. He moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck to her breasts. Softly licking her nipples before moving his kisses back up to her mouth. And then…

Tom woke up sweaty and hard. He began finishing his dream in his imagination whilst he moved his hand up and down his shaft. Thank god they where now engaged he didn't have to feel nearly as ashamed for thinking of her whilst he did this as he once had. Only the normal Irish catholic amount.

He couldn't quite believe that she had accepted him. To the point of being in shock .He had even forgotten yesterday. They had been walking by a river on one of the far-flung corners of Downtons grounds, which no-one ever visited, just talking. "god, I want to kiss her" he had thought, and then "well go on then". It was a wonderful kind of weird to be able to express his affection for her when they where in private. And to have her accept.

He closed his eyes and moved his had faster. He was close.

"oh Sybille" he moaned softly to himself as he came.

He walked into his small kitchen, living room, office thing. And looked out the window. It was snowing. He opened the door to his cottage and shivered as he picked up "the herald" from by his feet. Foaling incredibly sorry for whoever had to deliver it.

He sat down to read. It was snowing their was no way he would be able to drive today, so in essence he had the day off, unless Carson was going to pester him to help wait on tables again.

He forced himself out of his warm cottage and trekked down to the garage, and lay under the car reading in the hopes that it would appear that he was working and no one would attempt to rope him in to anything he did not want to do.

Sybil walked in.

"Tom. Are you in hear"

"I'm anywhere you want me to be" He replied as he got out from under the car "I cant take you into work today I'm afraid- too much snow"

Her face fell. The convalescent home would keep her busy but her mother had a habit of wanting her to sit down and take a break. "my daughter will not work like a servant" she would say, horrified after Sybil had been on her feet for more than half an hour. She definitely preferred to work at the hospital where no one was even aware that she was aristocratic , apart from doctor Clarkson.

Tom looked at the disappointed expression on the face of his wife-to-be.

"Could you ride?" he offered trying to be useful.

"It would be rather cruel to the horse wouldn't it?" she lamented

"then have your day off today' he said "and spend it with me" he smiled broadly "I've missed you these past two days"

"I've missed you too" she said moving closer to him, taking his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I actually dreamed about you last night" she whispered in his ear – he grinned

"do tell" he asked, he wanted to tell her about his dream but he was worried it would scare her.

"I'm not sure" she said, beginning to blush

"ok" he said briskly, and kissed her gently She took control, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She untucked his shirt and placed her hands on his bare chest, put his arms around her waist.

Then she broke the kiss . I should go. "if I take my day off today I will still have to miss Sunday morning for church." She said, he nodded understanding still holding both her hands

"I'll see you tonight though" she added smiling

"oh yes, the servants ball" he remembered – the idea of holding Sybil close whilst her family where in plane sight was terrifying as well as exiting. But he couldn't wait to dace with her.

"bye then" she gave him one last kiss and walked out the door

/|\\\/|\\\/|\\\/|\\\/|\\\/|\\\/|\\\/|\\\/|\\\/|\\\/|

Eight thirty PM in the ballroom

Tom pulled Sybil in tightly by the waist and led her round the dance floor. Their feet moved in perfect harmony. He gazed into her eyes. The world around them became a blur.

She looked at him wishing that he could move his hand down to her rear and that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

She felt something hard against her leg.

"Oh hello" she grinned pushing herself against it –trying to be subtle against tha background of family officers and servants. He supressed a moan.

"Sorry love" he was panicking – he didn't want her to think he was a randy git.

"Don't apologise, you arouse me just as much" she whispered softly in his ear. "Why don't we go back to your cottage and I'll take care of that for you"

His draw dropped open. He became very aware that he was seeing a whole knew side to Sybil.

"After the American Smooth He replied. It's the only one of these dances that's actually any fun." He replied earning a giggle from his fiancée

The American Smooth was fun, and every time he lifted Sybil into the air his trousers felt tighter and tighter. Lord Grantham was glaring at them.

"Keep an eye on that Branson, Carson" he mumbled, the two of them where standing at the edge of the room "I don't like the way he's looking at my daughter"

"yes milord" Carson Mumbled and skimmed the room to look for Branson, but in the space of that sentence the dance had finished and the accused had left

/\\\\||/\\\\||/\\\\||/\\\\||/\\\\||/\\\\||/\\\\||/\

They came to the door and a good two inches of snow was on the ground. Sybil was in dainty shoes, there was no way that she could walk the distance to the chuffers cottage.

Tom looked at the snow and then at his sweethearts' feet.

"No matter" he said purposefully.

He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He began carrying her off to his cottage. They both chuckled. He put her down by the door and let her in, gesturing for her to sit down on the small sofa by the fire, which he began lighting. He looked at her and suddenly became very serious.

"Are you sure you want to do this, really sure" he didn't want her to feel pressured into getting him off. Although he really wanted her to do so. She smiled, looking incredibly confidant.

**Beginning of lime if you want to skip**

"Of course I want to" she whispered in his ear, her words firm and unwavering. He groaned in anticipation. She kissed him firmly and began removing his jacket. His hands where groping her ass. His waistcoat came off. Then his shirt. She broke the kiss for a moment to admire his physique. Then began kissing his neck as she unbuttoned his trousers and slid her hand into his under where and grasped his hardness. He groaned in her ear and said her name. She began moving her hand up and down his shaft occasional caressing his balls with her hand. Slowly and nervously at fist but then more confidently. The fire was burning wildly in the grate.

He rested his head on her shoulder. Moaning uninhibitedly. She had a skilful hand. "Would you like me to use my mouth" She asked. He nodded into her shoulder and then added

"Only if its ok with you"

She smiled and began kissing his chest. Slowly moving down onto her knees. She pulled down his boxers and began licking and kissing his package. He groaned intensely. He loved it when lasses used their mouths on him. Really loved it. She took the head in her mouth and began slowly sucking. She put more and more in her mouth. Little by little until she was sucking on his entire ten inches. "Mother of us all" he exclaimed, "I'm nearly their" She sucked and licked more enthusiastically and he shattered. His head was tipped back and he shook with pleasure. He groaned like a wild beast.

She stood back up.

"Was that any good?" She grinned, knowing the answer.

"Oh my lord, love, that was…amazing" he exclaimed seemingly lost for words. He looked at her. She was stunning. Her dark hair had fallen out of coif towards the front and framed her face like an oil painting. Her eyes shon like dimonds. She has a bit of his cum on her lip, which he promptly licked off. When she grinned at his words it lifted his heart in a way he never knew possible. She was like something out of a balled.

"Would you allow me to… do something for you" he offered. HE knew that it would bring him just as much joy to pleasure her. She nodded. He threw some more wood on the fire. He kissed her neck before kneeling and taking off one of her shoes. Then her socking. He kissed her ankle. Then slowly he moved up her leg dispersing soft kisses, occasionally with a bit of tongue, as he went. Her calf, then her knee then further and further up her thigh until he was there, he pulled down her knickers and kissed her clitoris. He licked along her centre, drinking in her sweet nectar. He ran his toung along her folds strumming her clit with his thumb the whole time. Sybil was wimpering with pleasure. He smiled and placed his middle finger inside her. She moaned and gipped his hair in her haned. He started sucking her clitoris as he added his forefinger and thern his index finger. Slowly, he moved them in and out. She came. Squirting a little.

"Tom, Tom, Tom Branson, oh god, I love you Tom." She whimpered.

**End of lime**

He moved up and began kissing her on the mouth. They where now sitting in front of the fire holding each other and whispering sweet nothings in each others ears.

/\\|/\\||/\\|||/\\||||/\\|||||/\\||||||/\\|||||||/\\||||||||/\\|||||||||/\\||

"I've got something for you" he said, suddenly remembering something. "Your engagement present"

"You didn't have to" she stammered

"I wanted to" he affirmed

He brought a package wrapped in brown paper and tied with cheap string, over to where they where sitting. She opened it. It was a pair of plain bloomers and a shirt to go with them.

"Tom…" She could cry. At first she had thought it stupid for Tom to by her anything. Given the circumstances. But whilst her father could by her anything, he would never buy her these. And they where exactly what she wanted.

She kissed his jaw and then his mouth. He grinned "you like them love" she nodded and kissed him again.

"is their any where I can change she asked. He gestured in the direction of his bedroom and she came out a couple of moments later. I was a perfect fit, and very comfortable. He smiled and took her into his arms.

"My beuty" he said. The fire was still going strong. They hadn't noticed the increase in the size and frequency in the snowflakes out side

|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|

Tom looked at his watch. They had been talking for a while now. Half past ten. Why in the feck did time go so quickly when he was in her company?

"darlin'" he said "I hate to say it but you should probably be getting back"

She pouted " I suppose you're right" They walked over to the door and tried to open it. But he couldn't. In the time they had been inside 2 feet of snow had piled up outside. Tom murmured some swears in Gallic and pushed harder against the door. But to no avail.

"It wont shift love"

"Guess I'll just have to spend the night here- its stopped snowing. It will be gone by morning and if we get caught then… we'll just bring the wedding forward, how can they stop us really?"

"I'll sleep on the couch then"

"Must I sleep alone?" she queried

"Love… we can' t… we're not married yet" he stammered, he wanted to make love to her, but they couldn't, not yet.

"Just let me sleep in your arms" she begged. She pouted, then added "Its awfully cold."

"Very well" he was defeated, but he felt that he had won. "Since its so cold"

She borrowed some of his pyjamas. They swamped her. _She looks strangely sexy_ he thought. She climbed into his bed and he pulled her close. It was the best nights sleep either of them ever had.

**Reviewing may or may not result in being blown a kiss by an Irish socialist in a chauffeurs uniform **


End file.
